My daddy died a hero
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: The September 11 attacks, turned into a CCs Tragedy. RR (completed)
1. sad good byes

90% of the events in this story actually happened to people. This is atory about the 9 11 attacks but the CCs characters are in them. Don't expect everything to end happily and bring a box of tissues.  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
I had awoken early that morning, by the crying of my son.  
  
"Awww. Don't cry little one." I said placing my finger on his tiny nose.  
  
"Daddy will be home in a weeks he has to make one more stop before he comes back"  
  
"I want daddy to come back now" He said sniffling and rubbing his tears away. I picked him up and carried him to the kitchen with me. Eriol and myself were both rich but we decided to get a normal house, nothing fancy, no maids no nothing. I wanted it to be just the two of us. He was on a business trip and had been gone for about a week now. Mitshiro our son was always crying when he would come back.  
  
"I always told him not to worry he'll be back soon" I was wrong.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
"Li wake up hurry up hurry up you'll be late!" I shouted at Li. He works at a fire department, I always had to scold him to get ready because he had to be there early. We didn't have any children, but we were I was going to keep it secret until he came home today. I'm sure he would be very blissful. I smiled to myself.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" He laughed.  
  
"O nothing really" I flashed a sneaky and sly grin at him. He chuckled to himself without asking again and headed towards the door.  
  
"Please Li be careful!" I ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Yes Sakura don't worry" He smiled.  
  
"No really please be careful" My face changed to a serious one.  
  
"It's okay" He kissed me again and fled out the door.  
  
I whispered ever so slightly under my breath. 'We're having a baby' Then laughed to myself and went into the living room.  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
The phone ran moments later. I knew it was Eriol. I quickly picked up the phone.  
  
"Eriol?" I cried gleefully.  
  
"Tomoyo, look I can't stay long" Eriol's voice was heavy with panic. His breathes echoed through the phone something was wrong.  
  
"Eriol what's wrong what's going on" My heart racing faster and faster.  
  
"I'm on the airplane right now. These two guys are hijacking the plane!" I began to panic. My son sensed it.  
  
"Mommy is that daddy?" My son smiled, but I didn't return the smile back.  
  
"Tomoyo I think they want to crash the plane into the white house." My voice was to a halt, I couldn't talk nor speak.  
  
"Mommy?Mommy?" My son persisted. I collapsed onto the floor and held my hand to my mouth  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo I know your in a state of shock but listen to me.. put my son on the phone"  
  
Eriol was calm or trying to become calm. I was completely stunned like an arrow through my stomach. I handed the phone to my son.  
  
~Eriol~  
  
"Daddy!" my son cried merrily over the phone. Not knowing that this may have been the last time I would ever hear his voice and he would hear mine.  
  
"Hi Mitshiro How are you" I tried to sound calm not to make him panic like I had just caused Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi Daddy I'm fine when are you coming home?" I breathed deeply, with a lump in throat.  
  
"Listen you're a good boy, I want you to be really strong, be strong for your mother she isn't well"  
  
"Ok daddy. what's wrong?" The air from my lungs weren't coming out freely through my throat it was almost stuck. I had to force the words out.  
  
"I..Listen. I can't explain but don't worry.. be strong please be strong.. I love you so much"  
  
"I love you too daddy" I was happy to hear my son's voice.  
  
"Put your mother on the phone" I asked. He did I could only hear her breathing, she couldn't speak.  
  
"Listen Tomoyo don't worry.. don't worry.. calm down"  
  
"Okay" her voice came out as a squeak before she choked out a few sobs but stopped quickly. Probably not to make our son ask questions.  
  
"Tomoyo stop it now! Be strong promise me after today you won't cry ok.promise"  
  
"Mmhmm" I could sense tears were falling don her face. He voice was so small.  
  
"The batteries are almost dead" I cursed the cell-phone in my head.  
  
"Tomoyo I'm not going to let them do that okay I'm going to stop them. I love you" She took a deep breathe "Eriol I love you too"  
  
"Don't cry.. don't cry"  
  
Then the phone cut off. I was mad it was cut short but, I was glad that I had called her. I could hear her and my son's voice again. For the last time. I stood up from my seat and I walked towards the front scared and brave at the same time. They weren't going to. Never. they weren't going to crash this plane into the White house. I'm going to stop them.  
  
~Li~  
  
A very shocking and unusual job today. Today. September 11th 2001. There was a plane that had crashed into one of the twin towers. There was fire, of course. How in the hell are we suppose to extinguish a fire in a 110 story tower.But Duty calls.  
  
"Let's go! let's go! let's go!"  
  
The chief called as we jumped in the fire trucks and sped away. Everything as usual happened so fast and you don't even know it's happening. All I could hear pounding in my head was Sakura's voice "Li please be-careful" I promised her I will. I will.  
  
~ Sakura~  
  
I sensed something was erroneous so I went to the phone to call Tomoyo. She picked up. Her voice wasn't happy and pleasant as usual.  
  
"Sakura are you watching the news!" she literally screeched in my ears.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"A plane.. *sniffle crashed into one of the twin towers!" Her voice quivered.  
  
"What! Really!" my thoughts were immediately on Li. He must have been there!  
  
"Tomoyo I think Li's there can you come with me we have to go there!Now!"  
  
"Oh ok" she breathed heavily and took deep breaths each time she spoke.  
  
"Ok Mitshiro is at Maiko's home."  
  
"Ok I'll pick you up I'm coming right now." I slammed the phone down. I quickly changed into some clothes. I didn't brush my teeth or eat anything I just put on my clothes,ran, grabbed my keys and headed over to Tomoyo's home" I was scared. Li is probably battling that fire. I turned on the radio. ' An airplane identified as flight 11 has crashed into the top of one of the twin tower buildings. 'Flames are bursting out from the building as firefighters are rushing to extinguish the fire.'  
  
I switched the station.  
  
'Swarms of people are gathering around as the building is engulfed in flames. People are running out of the building try to escape.."  
  
Click* I shut it off. I my heart was racing as I rushed to pick up Tomoyo.  
  
~ Zackori~  
  
"Zackori, Zackori I'm scared!" My cousin Chiharu's voice quivered and trembled through the phone.  
  
"Oh my God where are you are you alright!" I looked up as I saw the building spewing out smoke. I quickly glanced at the entrance hopping that Chiharu would sometime run out of the building.  
  
"Chiharu are you alright? get out of the building!"  
  
"I can't I can't" she sobbed. "I'm on the top floor and there is fire downstairs."  
  
"No Your suppose to be working on the 17th floor!"  
  
"I know,*sniff* I know but I was called up onto this floor." She cried and cried.  
  
"Chiharu don't panic go up as high as you can to get away from the flames. ok?"  
  
I tried to sound calm but I was panicking. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't really think straight. I heard Chiharu frantically run up stairs. People were yelling. "FIRE! FIRE! We all are going to die!"  
  
"Chiharu listen keep talking to me". I held my cell-phone tight in my hands.  
  
"I'm scared Zackori I'm scared I don't want to die" she sniffled and sobbed and cried harder than I had ever heard. I could hear yelling and screaming over the phone of other people.  
  
"I'm trapped Zackori I can't get out!" She breathed harder.  
  
"Listen Chiharu, I'm hear don't be scared" I don't know how I could tell her that, I was scared also. I looked around. People were crowding around, looking up at the building with hands clasped over their mouths. I heard one woman cry. "My husband's in there my husband's in there" She yelled so everyone could hear. People mumbling and muttering 'Oh my God!' 'Holy ****'. I heard the fire truck coming up from behind.  
  
"Zackori. Zackori are you there?" Chiharu cried hysterically.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here" I said biting my lower lip.  
  
I have to go study now. Shall I continue?. Is it as accurate as it is suppose to b?. I know they don't live in New York but we can pretend. Is it any-good. Review and tell me 


	2. will you remember me?

~Sakura~  
  
Pushing and shoving through the dense crowd I managed to get up front pulling Tomoyo behind me.  
  
"Sorry Mrs you can't come any.."  
  
"Let me through my husband is in there"  
  
"Yes. And so are a lot of other women so please step aside."  
  
"But wait Li he's in there where is Li??"  
  
The guard ignored her and started shouting orders and commands to other people.  
  
"Sakura it isn't wise we go any closer we might get hurt too" Tomoyo spoke softly in my ears over all the noise.  
  
"I'm not leaving without Li!" I shouted. "I'm staying right here!"  
  
~Rika~  
  
"Oh my god a plane flew into the tower" I heard Noako  
  
"Everyone don't panic just go back to work as normal" A voice boomed over the speaker.  
  
"Is that man crazy" Rika mumbled. , "I don't know but he's the boss" Noako said going back to her desk.  
  
"You are staying here?" I said in disbelief. She was as cool as a cucumber taping away on the keyboard filling out some invoices.  
  
"I'm going outside" I said leaving the room, then as if he heard me he called again.  
  
"Please keep on working don't panic"  
  
"Don't panic what, I'm getting out of here, like it or not, You coming Noako?  
  
"Nope I got a lot of work to do still you can ahead."  
  
"Fine" I said walking out the door, I felt kind of bad leaving her behind but it was no choice, and knowing Noako once she made her mind up, she made her mind up. the elevator was busy and I couldn't wait and started walking down the stairs, then I began to jog down the stairs I was eager to get out. It was a lot of stairs but my gut told me to take them down. It was empty I was now on the 13th floor when I heard a loud crashing sound. It sounded like a big sheet of glass breaking and a bomb. The floor down the stairs. Then people started rushing out of their offices and screaming and panicking. The pushed me aside, some stepped on me. They didn't know what they were doing. They were scared. High heeled shoes dug into my back. Aching and piercing pain then I must have blacked out.  
  
~Li~  
  
"Holy crap another plane crashed, holy shit!" I exclaimed watching a big balloon of smoke and red flames blow out of the building.  
  
"Li I want you and these group of men to go to that building instead. There may be little we can do for this one" The chief of the fire department spoke.  
  
"Yes sir on it" I began running to that building people already started flowing out. I looked up and the previous one the building every so slightly began to sway left to right. Swaying, swaying. ~Chiharu~  
  
I'm terrified. It's like I can't hear anything now. No screaming nothing. I was either wrapped up in my fearful thoughts or dead already. My head is buried in knees and I'm praying silently to myself.  
  
"Chiharu, Chiharu! Talk to me" Zackori cried over the phone.  
  
"Hey you know what Zackori?" He was quiet on the other end.  
  
"I always liked I when you told your stupid stories, even if they were lies" I sniffled.  
  
"O gawd Chiharu don't say that, Chiharu!"  
  
I began to calm down all of a sudden. Surprisingly hearing Zackori's voice helped me calm down.  
  
"Hey I think I'm not afraid anymore, I'm going to die Zackori you know it*sniffle* but it's ok I'm not afraid, don't cry*sniffle*  
  
"You're the one sniffle whose crying" Zackori spoke softly. I was crunched up as small as I could under the office desk. I heard small pieces of the building falling on the desk. Then I heard a loud bang up above my head.  
  
~Zackori~  
  
People started running back. BANG BANG* falling falling. I'm running with the crowd. I feel so guilty, it feels as if I am abandoning my cousin. Leaving her behind, I'm such a coward. It wasn't my fault but as I run further and further away, I was leaving Chiharu behind. I hate myself. I hate myself I'm sorry Chiharu.  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
  
  
Remember the good times that we had?  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
  
Shall I continue?? 


	3. Gone

"O my gosh!! Oh. My.. Gosh!!!!" Were the people's reaction as the first tower collapsed into a heap of dead rumble and people who were in them. ~Zackori~ A big lump is in my throat. Burning, a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. I knelt against the street light pole. Tears ran down my face as I thought of the last words Chiharu said. The words I would ever hear from her, those words would burn in my memories for a long time. I love you Chiharu I'm sorry I didn't say it when she was still here, at least the last few moments of her life. Tears ran down my face bu this was new York no body really cared to comfort me no one. Until I heard Sakura's voice some distance away. "Zackori Zackori" Sakura flung her arms tightly around me but I was too shocked to return the warm hugs. "O Zackori tell me.Chiharu. Is she??" Tears started running down Sakura's eyes. I needn't say anything my expression was all she needed. "I'm soo sorry Zackori" Sakura backed away, clasping her hands over her mouth. We all good buddies in school. "Zackori" Tomoyo spoke softly. Her eyes were filled with no emotion. It was just straight. "Eriol is gone too" He eyes were focused on mine. Only searching around my face like there was something she was looking for, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
"He is" I said more tears flowing down my burning face.  
  
"yes" Tomoyo said embracing me. I sobbed on her velvet blouse. I pulled away and looked at her. She wasn't crying nothing.  
  
"Tomoyo if Eriol is dead how.. come"  
  
"I promised Eriol I wouldn't cry" She gave an ever so slight smile. This horrible event and she could smile.  
  
"Eriol would want me to be strong and I'm sure Chiharu would want you to do the same, I'm sure she doesn't want to see you hurting like this, Chiharu may be gone but she is still with you Zackori" Tomoyo spoke with such dignity and strength. I wished for half of it for just that time. Just that time.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
There is nothing more painful than watching the ones you love, hurting and crying. That's what was around me that day. Hurt and shock. Anger and tears of sorrow for those in that building that had just collapsed. For wives who lost their husbands. Husbands who lost their wives. Mothers, Fathers, Friends, Family even people we just see once in awhile and never stopped and said hello. We all cried for them. All of them who didn't deserve this horrible fate. Watching in horror as the second plane struck and building was burning. Soon to crumple into dust. It was soon to fall  
  
"Hello are you Mrs Avilon" A uniformed man appeared.  
  
"Yes I am" I turned my tearstained face to him.  
  
"You are Li's wife aren't you" he asked.  
  
"Yes Is Li okay??" I asked anxiously.  
  
"He's in there, the other building."  
  
"I need to see him I.." I was cut short.  
  
"No Miss you need to stay away from here I'll tell him that you're here" He turned and walked away.  
  
"O please Li Please don't die" I mumbled under my breathe.  
  
I had just wished were sitting in the safety of our home eating coffee cakes and drinking tea. But no we were out here in this mess.  
  
~Li~  
  
The building had collapsed next to us. I heard a very loud crumpling sound like never ending thunder Like an earthquake. The building shook fiercely. We were about running out of the building then it stopped and it was quiet again. Then one of the men turned to us and said.  
  
"Hey where are we all running to? We are up on the 34th floor there is no where to run to if this one collapses. Come'on let's go." We continued. I stayed quiet with a lump in my throat the only thing on my mind was Sakura. My precious Cherry Blossom. She was probably dead worried about me. The words she said to me this morning burnt deep in my head and heart. Now we were going down the stairs now but to our dismay. There was this lady. She couldn't walk properly and was walking slower than ever. Step by step. One step at a time. ( note this actually happened) We were going down slowly. 34th floor..33thfloor.... 32.. 31.... 30..... 29......... 28..ever so slowly one by one. I was anxious to get out. I just wanted get out and hold Sakura in my arms and rock her gently and say everything was going to be okay. I didn't want to die here.  
  
27...... 26....  
  
~Rika~  
  
As I had awoken It was quiet no one was on the stairs now. I struggled to get up. I placed my hand to my head and blood came out on my hand. I got up and continued wearily down the stairs. Occasionally I'll fall down to the ground but I'll grab that railing and hoist myself back up. I would keep on going and wouldn't stop for nothing. 


	4. Lost but still there

~Sakura~  
  
"Oh my gosh" was my words. How, why, who?  
  
"It's gunna be okay Zackori" Tomoyo said comforting Zackori by rubbing his back.  
  
Oh Li please don't die, we want you to come home, please Li I thought. Tears filled my  
  
eyes. People around me were crying and stomping there feet angrily.  
  
"Who the `hell could have done this!" Why? Why Tomoy would never see Eriol again I  
  
clenched my fists and bit my lower lip. He was gone and so was Chiharu. Why was this  
  
horrible fate choosen for them, and also for the rest of those who were dead. Oh Please Li  
  
don't be one of them.  
  
~Rika~  
  
I have just come out of the building. I firefighter helped me out. Everything seems so  
  
dizzy and blurry. It's like I could hear nothing. I wasn't aware of anything/ I felt faint and  
  
the ground began to sway to the right. I'm just lying here in an ambulance. Breathing in  
  
fresh oxygen I think, Just driving away form the pain. I'm sure that stupid girl is dead.  
  
~Li~  
  
Still going down these stairs. I'm so tense and anxious. This building was about the  
  
collapse.  
  
25..  
  
24..  
  
23  
  
all I want to do is get out. After that I completely lost track. About a couple minutes later.  
  
The building seem to be tilting to one side. The woman had fallen to the floor.  
  
"I can't go, I can't go on anymore" she sobbed.  
  
The other fire fighters anxiously walked pass her but me and another firefighter.  
  
Then I heard from a distance a loud noise. (Bang)Bang)(Bang)seemed far away at first  
  
then it started coming in closer and faster and louder (BANGBANGBANG!) those were  
  
the sounds of the floors coming down one after the other. I was going to die, and I was  
  
never even going to say goodbye to my dear Sakura. I'm sorry.  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
"Sakura let's get out of here it's coming down!" I shouted over the shouts of many people  
  
running back. Running as fast as they could for shelter.  
  
"I'm not leaving without Li" Sakura just clenched her lips and looked at the building  
  
without moving.  
  
"Sakura we need to move now!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Your coming whether you like it or not!" Zackori hoisted Sakura over his should and  
  
broke into a quick walk.  
  
"No NO put me DOWN!!! LI!!!LI!!!!" she shouted vigorously, pounding at Zackori's  
  
back.  
  
I turned and took on last look. I seems like clouds of smoke coming down fast down back  
  
to earth. Before where I was standing would be covered in debris and in a cloud of  
  
smoke. I turned around and started to run, running as fast as I could. The noise was loud.  
  
It sounded like a never ending thunder. Something Loud something that was coming right  
  
towards me with great force bringing down good people. I kept running, running. Then it  
  
seem to cool down. A big gust of wind blew in form behind me carrying huge clouds of  
  
dust with it. I stopped. Turned around. It sounded like everyone at the same time let out  
  
the same kind of cry. People cried and shouted. "OH GOD OH GOD!" I turned to face  
  
piles of rubble behind me. I couldn't concentrate on that I was wondering where Sakura  
  
and Zackori were in the crowd.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
He's gone. I know he was in that building I know it. Li If I had just told you before. We  
  
were having a baby I wouldn't have felt this, this guilt. I'm sorry. Tears tricked down my  
  
face. Everyone was crying so I might as well cry too. I lost Li. I lost him. I'll never see  
  
him again. Never breathe in his fresh soapy scent again. Never to run my fingers through  
  
his chestnut hair. Never look deep into his deep brown eyes, tell him he means the world  
  
to me. Never ever to hear him laugh again. Cry, yes Li cries, or use to. He cried the time  
  
when I was in the hospital because I had hit my head and went into a coma. Never to talk  
  
to him hold him again. But not only me many other women too, I'm sure they lost their  
  
husbands too.  
  
"Sakura!Sakura!" Tomoyo was calling me for the longest while but I wasn't paying  
  
attention.  
  
"He's gone" I mumbled.  
  
"No he' not I'm sure he's okay."  
  
"No one could have survived that" I said softly.  
  
Hours passed. People were bustling about to help out those who were injured.  
  
I just collapsed on the ground and cried my heart out.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled out  
  
"HE's Alive Li's alive!"  
  
"how?" I jumped up immediately.  
  
"the said Li made it out he's been rushed to the hospital!!!" Zackori finished.  
  
"Really!" I ran back to my car followed by Tomoyo, Zackori said behind. Maybe to  
  
gather up his thoughts I was going straight to Li  
  
~Zackori~  
  
That's how everything went. No everyone is crying. Shouting and clenching their fists.  
  
Me I just stood there and looked on. Chiharu I know she's up there in a better place.  
  
With mom.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
I followed the directions they had given me and I was on my way to the hospital.  
  
"Hello is Li Avalon here??" I urgently asked the woman at the desk.  
  
"Li..Li" she began thoughtfully. "oh yes he is here critical condition.  
  
"I need to see him" I began to sob.  
  
"You need to sit down m'am I have to speak with the doctor.  
  
The place was full where the hell was I suppose to sit. There were some people seated on  
  
the floor so I sat down on the floor too. I breathed a long sigh. A sigh of relief. Thank  
  
God I was wrong. This time I didn't want to be right.  
  
"hey Sakura you okay" Tomoyo said rubbing my back.  
  
"Yes I am That Li is still alive" I frowned though. "But Eriol's gone I'm so sorry  
  
Tomoyo"  
  
"Oh It's Fine" Tomoyo surprisingly smiled.  
  
"Why.. why are you smiling, I thought you loved Eriol?"  
  
"yes I love him an awful lot, but he is still here" she placed her hand over her heart.  
  
"Yea that's true."  
  
"I also promised him I won't cry"  
  
"Oh" I said.  
  
"Sakura Avalon?" The woman at the desk called. I immediately jumped up.  
  
"You can see Mr. Li Avalon now" she smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
I was taken to Li. When I saw him I just broke down in tears. His face was all battered  
  
and bruised. Stains of blood were all over his face.  
  
"Li!Li!" I cried resting my head on his chest. He weakly lifted an arm and placed it over  
  
my back.  
  
"Your alive your okay" I kept babbling away.  
  
"Yea They happened to pull me out I thought I was never going to see you again."  
  
"Me too"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
I leaned and gave a tender kissed on his bloodstain lips. I didn't care we were back  
  
together that is all that matters. I'm happy.  
  
"Li" I said after breaking away.  
  
"We are having a baby" I said tilting my head with happiness.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad I'm so glad"  
  
I placed my head on his chest again and he weakly stroked my back. Someone had the  
  
TV or radio turned on it was playing.  
  
The second building has collapsed at ground zero, people are injured and they are fighting to find any survivors,  
  
The End.. 


End file.
